Carried Away
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Iwaizumi's friendship with Oikawa was... different, to say the least. Real bros jerk each other off. And suck each other off. Anal's pretty cool too.
1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi's friendship with Oikawa was... _different_ , to say the least.

"Iwa-chan!" The voice came from behind him, bright and cheeky as usual, and the usual irritation sparked inside Iwaizumi. He felt a strong arm sling over his shoulder, and the others body heat was seeping through his school uniform, warming the tanned athlete as he received a greeting in full.

The taller male leaned over, murmuring into Iwaizumi's ear as if harboring a childish secret, "Makki loaned me another video. Let's watch it after practice."

If it was just _any_ old movie, Oikawa wouldn't have placed so much stock in being quiet. Remembering the videos Hanamaki had lent them before made Iwaizumi's abdomen tighten. "Gross. I don't wanna watch it with _you_ ," he replied warily, calmly taking Oikawa's arm by the wrist to brush it off, walking ahead of him toward the class until the heavy footsteps behind him caught up.

"And you're going to watch it at home? Iwa-chan's family's _always_ there, right?" It came out of the demon setter so smooth, like he'd already rehearsed Iwaizumi's objections in his mind.

"C'mon, just a little. I'll cook your favorite." That's right. Oikawa was someone to trust; someone who knew the wing spiker better than he knew himself, and _had_ known him since he was a child.

Iwaizumi relaxed and slowed his steps, feeling lame for conceding to something as silly as fried tofu. "Fine."

The dark mood had gone, replaced by Oikawa's boyish antics as he clenched his fist, cocking it once in victory. " _Yes!_ I can always depend on you being a little piggy - - **OW** _!_ That's _cruel_ Iwa-chan!"

Nothing changed about the way Oikawa would piss him off endlessly and consequently received the blunt of Iwaizumi's frustration through smacks and kicks. He was still aggressive in volleyball and drove Iwaizumi past expectation after expectation. There was still no one he felt more comfortable with than Oikawa.

"Ohh fuck _yeah_ ~! _Aahhnnnnaahhahh~~"_

Hanamaki's video was playing in Oikawa's room five minutes after they arrived home, the two sitting across from it on the floor, backs to the edge of Oikawa's bed. _This_ was definitely different from the friendship Iwaizumi had always known. They'd never really watched stuff like this, much less _together_ , before puberty struck. The fascination of sex hit the two of them shamelessly, moral compasses thrown out the window once they figured out they had similar tastes. This resulted in Oikawa hooking up with girls Iwaizumi had thought was cute, but had never really planned to pursue on account of volleyball. Or so he told himself.

"They're really going at it, aren't they?" laughed Oikawa, acting as casual as usual, slumping in the usual position he took when watching _anything_. His knees were drawn to his chest, drawn slightly apart in his relaxed state, his hands and chin neatly folded between them. Since they got home he'd changed into a pair of grey sweats and a soft, blue shirt that clung to the frame of his defined torso. "That girl's _way_ too into it for her 'first time'."

Even Iwaizumi had to agree silently, as his eyes remained on the young actress enjoying a mouthful of some older man's cock. He could feel a twitch in his tan uniform pants, seeing how eagerly she went down. "Girls aren't like that the first time?" Iwaizumi asked despite himself, almost _hearing_ the onslaught of teasing as Oikawa yet again chided him for being a virgin.

"Nope." He replied coolly, scooting further back against the bed, until his head rested atop it. The calmer he sounded, the more dangerous he was. Iwaizumi could feel eyes on him, but he focused on the screen, imagining his own dick on the receiving end of those small, pink, soft-looking lips. He tried not to bother himself with how close Oikawa was sitting. " _Real_ virgins are teeen times cuter. Makes me want to spoil 'em _silly_." Oikawa added, relaxing one leg down, and then the other. Iwaizumi willed himself not to look. He knew what happened if he looked.

 _Spoil them silly_.

"What does that even mean?"

Iwaizumi's blazer had long since been discarded on the floor behind them, clad in the white dress shirt of his uniform, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows sloppily. His toned forearms flexed over his thighs, legs crossed underneath him. The maroon tie around his neck was loosened, the first few buttons of his shirt undone and displaying the strength of his neck and collarbone. He saw Oikawa lick his lips from the corner of his eye and he shuddered.

"What do _you_ think, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's hand traveled south down his own thigh, and he grasped himself through his sweats, releasing a pleased sigh. Iwaizumi's body stiffened, blood pounding through his ears as he recognized what his friend was doing within the limited sight of his peripheries. "I touch them... kiss them all over. Pin them down underneath me, letting them feel just a bit of my weight, make them feel warm and protected." Iwaizumi didn't understand it, but he listened, feeling the blood rush elsewhere, thickening his cock until it was painful. Oikawa didn't plan to stop talking anytime soon, not even with this girl's moans issuing from the video. "I make their pussies _drool_... then I clean it up with my tongue."

 _Fuck_.

He didn't know why this excited him, thinking about Oikawa on top of girls, _spoiling them silly_. He kept quiet, listening for the faint friction of hand over material as Oikawa rubbed himself, hand gliding back and forth over the bulge in his pants, until finally those beautifully shaped fingers slipped underneath the waistband of his sweats, sinking inside the warm heat of his crotch. Now the movement was more noticeable, without even a side glance he could tell Oikawa was putting more effort into jerking himself, now that contact was direct. "And they're always so tiny, when it comes to my cock. I have to open them slowly, or they'll break."

Iwaizumi huffed, the first bit of scarlet breaking over his cheeks. Oikawa grinned.

"What's better? Hearing me talk about girls? _Hmm_? Or watching the video?" Oikawa's voice sounded tangibly strained. Iwaizumi was tempted to see the heated expression he wore, but resolve had him sinking back against the bed, shrugging his shoulders as calmly as he could.

"Like I can concentrate with you jerking off in front of me, Shittykawa." It was meant to sound like he was bothered by this, that he couldn't get into it with Oikawa acting so lewdly in front of him. But the thrill was in all actuality making it hard to hold back. Oikawa would push him into anger, like he usually did. Or pull him into temptation, little by little, if pushing didn't work.

Oikawa's hand movements stilled in his pants, and his voice was lowering sweetly. "Hey..." His brunette head of hair dropped on Iwaizumi's shoulder, his nose brushing along the base of his exposed neck, pale contrasting with dark olive-tone of Iwaizumi's. His heavier breaths were on Iwaizumi's skin now, heating up the flesh until it felt clammy. Their shoulders brushed as Oikawa's hand slowly left his sweats, warm as it brushed over Iwai's thigh. "There's nothing... _wrong_ with it, so... just like last time." Iwaizumi allowed access to his groin, finally dropping his eyes to watch the hand that wasn't his own skillfully undo his belt, then unbutton and unzip his pants, until his boxers were in perfect view. Oikawa was inhaling Iwaizumi's scent through his nose, scrambling Iwaizumi's brain until he was yearning for touch, his thigh twitching open further. "I... thought you wanted to watch the video." It was the dark haired male's last semblance of a chance at resisting Oikawa smoothly coming onto him, but the two of them both new there wasn't a chance in Hell of that.

So Oikawa softly laughed up into Iwaizumi's ear, letting his fingers trace up the emboldened tent his friend sported underneath his boxers, before he was peeling them off and wrapping his hand around him, one finger at a time. Oikawa's hand was warmer, and _softer_ than Iwaizumi expected, but he _had_ been playing with himself in the stuffy confines of his sweats. "I _did_ want to watch it... Now though, I want to watch Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi's head lolled to the side, his eyelids drooping in wanton splendor as that wonderfully experienced hand dragged down to the base, grinding its palm subtly on its way back up to the tip. His smaller eyes took in the sight of Oikawa's large hand gripping his girth, watching his thumb slowly circle underneath his head with one long drag, before his closed fist was moving back down and up, into a rhythm of slow strokes that had Iwaizumi's thighs shaking. When had Oikawa's hand become so big? He remembered the small hands they used to practice volleyball together with, barely able to spike a ball. Now the ball sat perfectly in Oikawa's hand, and there was so much power in it that it was a wonder Oikawa could be gentle with the throbbing organ in his hands.

"You're too _sexy_ , Iwa-chan... before I even touched it, you were already hard," Oikawa reminded in a mumble, sounding awed even as he teased his friend, earning a small gasp out of Iwaizumi only to reward it with a squeeze as he pumped quicker. "Touch mine too." The setter was facing him now, moving closer to hook one leg over Iwaizumi's, all but sitting on his thigh. Iwaizumi's hand nervously shot into Oikawa's sweats, feeling around for his cock until he could grasp it firmly himself, the background noise of the video long forgotten.

"Haahh!" Iwaizumi's face crumpled from that stubborn, stiff expression into something more slovenly and less regulated, lips perpetually parted to breathe easier. " _A_ _hh_... Shi~t..." He threw his head back and thrust up into Oikawa's hand, his own strokes harder and less controlled, the pace erratic.

"W-Woah - - haha - - slow down!" Oikawa laughed too breathily to discount, his cock surged in Iwaizumi's hand from the thorough stimulation. "Iwa-chan's such a clumsy virgin, huh?" He cooed just the way Iwa liked it, his lips centering on the other boy's earlobe, pressing a languid, warm kiss to the sensitive area. Iwaizumi's toes curled, and he grunted as Oikawa's slippery tongue ran up the shell of his ear. "Not at all cute like a girl," Oikawa blew into Iwaizumi's ear, earning a choked gasp out of him, followed by a sloppier handjob still on Iwaizumi's part.

Iwaizumi's face tilted toward Oikawa's then, meeting that playfully lewd gaze with a glare of his own fashion. "Go g-get a girl to jerk you off then."

Oikawa smiled prettily, lips nearing Iwaizumi's. "Maybe later."

Lips pressed into one another with an unwavering amount of certainty, Oikawa's pillowy against Iwaizumi's, whose felt firmer in comparison. It was like Oikawa's lips were perfectly soft and warm, meant for kissing instead of the verbal teasing he always humiliated Iwaizumi with. Oikawa pressed him against the bed as he straddled Iwaizumi's thigh as they kissed, pinning him like he'd done to so many other girls. But Iwaizumi was sturdy and hard underneath him, if not trembling from the way it excited him. Iwaizumi's lips opened and Oikawa responded in kind with an incoherent murmur, sliding his tongue in to the slow rhythm of his bobbing hand. He managed to make a slow, tongue fucking session out of what seemed like a feverish and desperate kiss, forcing Iwaizumi into a lulled submission no matter how badly he wanted to speed things up and cum.

"You wanna cum, Iwa-chan? You better tell me how."

 _Sadistic bastard_. Iwaizumi was too horny to care about a thing like pride, grunting in frustration as Oikawa cupped his nut sac, fondling it even slower than he'd been jerking.

"Ma... _Make me cum with your mouth_."

It sounded foreign coming out of him, he didn't recognize the ragged, deep tone of want and need he clearly held for the other. Oikawa didn't bother prolonging it, keeping his hand down below as he maneuvered down onto the floor beneath them, his arms resting over Iwaizumi's legs as he tugged down his pants partway, exposing Iwaizumi's cock, which dripped slowly onto his thighs. "Hearing that from you makes me wanna _burst_." Soon that hot breath was tingling over the most sensitive part of Aoba Johsai's ace, and the familiar soft, wetness of Oikawa's mouth enveloped the head, warming him in a suckle.

" _Hghk_!" The back of his hand sought to cover his face, unable to hide the bottom lip he chewed as he struggled to make himself last just a little longer, if only to feel the pleasant inside of Oikawa's mouth further. He felt the inside of Oikawa's cheeks suck in around him as he sucked more of him in, the hand at his base holding his cock up straight to feed into his mouth. Iwaizumi knew one look down would have him cumming hard, unable to handle the sight of his best friend going down on him.

Oikawa made a meal of it, groaning around the cock in his mouth as he took him in halfway, pulling his lips off slow before bobbing his head closer into Iwaizumi's lap, his own neglected cock throbbing in his sweats. He knew all of Iwaizumi's sweet spots and he made full use of them, his tongue massaging little circles into the underside of Iwaizumi's tip until he could feel jizz coating his tongue, the thick cock surging in his mouth with each pump of seed inside. Iwaizumi sagged back against the bed as he let go inside Oikawa's mouth, his hand shakily leaving his face to watch Oikawa suck the rest from his slit, cleaning it as diligently as he usually did.

"Why do you..." he trailed off, Oikawa looked up at him curiously as he let Iwaizumi slip out of his mouth, another shudder-inducing sight for the Ace. "Why do you always look like you're really... into it?"

Iwaizumi knew the obvious answer, expecting a feigned pout, some other type of deflection. But Oikawa sat up, letting Iwaizumi's cock drip onto his pants, his hand slipping underneath the lower hem of the others shirt.

"Because you _like_ it."

It was so simple and straightforward, different from the teasing Oikawa always employed. When did he become so cool? Iwaizumi accepted another kiss, tasting himself without really wanting too, but Oikawa's melting kisses were enough to persuade him.


	2. iwasthickthighs

As promised, after the video finished and similarly, _Oikawa_ finished, he was happily cooking for his friend, who waited at the kitchen counter on one of the stools. Iwaizumi had since taken a shower and borrowed something more comfortable, too warm and tired and comfortable to walk home at this rate. He rested his hand on an open palm, watching Oikawa wiggle around the kitchen with nothing but his shirt and a pair of clean boxers on, wearing a little apron that was loosely tied in the back over his firm ass. Iwaizumi watched with mild interest as Oikawa hummed and worked, his attention drawn to the phone buzzing on the counter top. While Oikawa fried the tofu, Iwaizumi was picking up the touch screen and placing it on the space before him, his finger swiping over it a few times.

"What's the password to open this thing?"

Oikawa turned his head over his shoulder, before returning to the task ahead of him. "Iwa's thick thighs. No caps, spaces, or punctuation."

Iwaizumi looked up with a startled glare, before his face nuzzled in closer to the screen. "You can't be..." He tried out the combination of letters, his face pulling a surprised expression. "Oh wow, it worked. _.. wait,_ my thighs are thick?" It'd never been something he worried about before, spanning his hands along the width of his thighs, toned from intensive hours of volleyball practice. He heard a little laugh out of Oikawa, before he was redirecting his attention to the screen. "Sure let me onto your phone easy enough. I'll be looking for embarrassing shit, y'know." Iwaizumi promised, exploring the menu options with one finger, while the side of his face lazily rested on his forearm.

"I've got nothing to hide from you~" Oikawa sounded confident enough, which irked Iwaizumi just a little. _He_ could rile Oikawa up somehow, couldn't he?

He started with the internet history, finding a few search engines with a few basic porn categories that Iwaizumi already knew Oikawa liked. Next was the messages, the most recent from a girl who'd texted him not five minutes after Oikawa started cooking. The text was filled with lots of hearts and winks, and emoji's Iwaizumi was pretty sure he'd never used in a text. And above her text was Oikawa's, just as littered with corny little faces and sappy come on's.

"Who's _Chidori_?" He asked nonchalantly, scrolling up their messages.

Oikawa didn't so much as pause in step, plating up a few dishes. "No one. Just a girl I talk to."

"Oh yeah?" Iwaizumi was now looking at a very familiar looking dick, one of the many pictures sent to this person who was _just a girl he talked to._ "You send dick pics every girl you _talk to?"_

Even then, Oikawa wasn't rattled, shrugging his shoulders with a grin in his voice. "If they _ask_. Chidori sent me some too, earlier in the convo. They're not bad at all."

Earlier, when they'd been watching the video and Oikawa was explicit about what he did with girls, Iwaizumi didn't mind it. In fact, it turned him on like crazy. But talking about some specific girl that Oikawa most likely had already fucked with... well, Iwaizumi wasn't sure why, but he felt a little bothered by it. He sat up, elbows on the counter as he straightened.

"Moron. Like I'm going to invade some random girl's privacy - - _fuck_ those tits are huge." Iwaizumi's thumb had flicked over the screen faster than they'd ever had, stopping on the image of her large breasts held within the confines of a very tight looking bra. Not _totally_ invading some random girl's privacy. But just enough.

And after the initial lust stopped clouding his judgement, Iwaizumi felt a little pissed that Oikawa was talking to some girl when Iwaizumi was right there in front of them. Of course, the two friends weren't a _couple_ or anything. They'd never really brought up anything more than the compatibility between their bodies and tastes.

"That's a scary face you're making, Iwa-chan." Oikawa gently set the counter filled with Iwaizumi's favorites, from the agedashi tofu to type of miso soup he preferred. Oikawa took a seat beside him, picking up his rice before bringing a freshly cooked piece of the tofu between a pair of chopsticks, holding it up for Iwaizumi. "I put all my love into it. C'mon, say _ahhh~_!"

Love. _What bullshit_. Iwaizumi glared daggers at the phone, but knew he was losing to the big breasted girl whenever he didn't give in to Oikawa's silly whims. He pushed the phone away and stubbornly kept his eyes shut, turning his face to the side to accept the offered bite in his opened mouth. There was a little pause, a shift in the air, and he was being fed a small square bite, prepared just the way he liked it. He closed his lips around the end of the chopsticks, pulling back and leaving them bare, before he chewed and slowly opened his eyes, seeing just how excited his friend was.

"I really wanted to kiss you then," Oikawa admitted, as if even now he was still resisting.

Iwaizumi caught a bit of sauce on his lower lip with a sweep of his thumb, sucking it off between his lips. "I know." He ignored the small shiver out of the brunette and picked up his own bowl and chopsticks, digging in. Oikawa may have made fun of the way he ate so quickly, or how full he stuffed his mouth, but Iwaizumi ignored him. He was thinking about Chidori, and the countless other girls that Oikawa fucked. He wondered why he bothered with Iwaizumi at all.

He wondered if Oikawa made dinner for them, or teased them endlessly, like this. He'd probably watched them like he was watching Iwaizumi, with a sweetly dazed smile.

Yeah, this kind of thing was normal for him. Iwaizumi wasn't special.

"You're eating like it tastes good. Does it, Iwa?"

"Yeah."

" _Haha_ , of course it does. Ah, you know, Kunimi was seriously pumped up today at practice. I don't think I've ever seen him like that."

Oikawa poured tea for the two of them and started on his own food, talking about this and that as Iwaizumi gave a grunt of acknowledgement once in awhile, occasionally answering once his mouth wasn't full.

It'd be just the two of them that night, so once he was finished, Iwaizumi carried his dishes over to the sink and jammed on the water, running the sponge over the surfaces of porcelain until they were clear. He heard Oikawa scoot in his sink, bringing his dishes over and for a second, Iwaizumi thought he was getting some help. Oikawa was close behind him, then closer, his front pressing into Iwaizumi's back, his hands linking around his waist. Okay, maybe he wasn't getting help.

"I'll do dishes later, so..." Oikawa murmured behind Iwaizumi's ear, kissing a sensitive spot he'd found long ago. The other stood perfectly still, except for his arms as he continued his movements as if uninterrupted. He could feel Oikawa's thickness squeezing against his ass cheek, and rolling upward.

"No."

Oikawa stopped his hips, peeking over Iwaizumi's shoulder to watch his face, frowning. " _What?_ We _always_ do it more than once."

He shrugged his shoulders back, trying to ward Oikawa off him. "I don't feel like it."

Stepping back, his hands slipped from toned hips to land on his own, his lips deepening its frown. " _Lame_." Oikawa debated leaving Iwaizumi with all the dishes in his frustration, but with a sigh his hands were falling, and he was nudging Iwaizumi to the side of the sink so he could help. "I'll dry."

Iwaizumi was half expecting Oikawa to throw a fit and go back upstairs, instead handing his friend the next rinsed dish. "You're still wearing _that_." He commented loosely, watching Oikawa look down and back up at him, licking the corner of his mouth with a wink. "I know~ I thought it'd add to my appeal. _No man_ can resist the sexy apron."

"It'd be sexier if I didn't see your mom in it all the time," Iwa's firm shoulder touched Oikawa's, trying not to smile.

"Eh? Isn't it sexier _because_ she's in it all the time?"

Iwaizumi barked a laugh and Oikawa was right beside him joining in the laughter, singlehandedly improving the mood between them. It was in this way that Oikawa wormed himself into Iwaizumi's heart little by little. Stupid, dirty jokes. Happy, gorgeous smiles that made Iwaizumi feel like he was at the top of Oikawa's list.

As warm and loved as Iwaizumi felt, it still didn't get Oikawa anything more that night. There wasn't even a goodnight kiss, which Oikawa vehemently whined he'd _die_ without. They still slept in the same bed, but it was pretty bittersweet on Oikawa's end.

The next time Oikawa approached clearly wanting more than a movie, Iwaizumi gave a similar answer.

"Not today. 'm not in the mood."

"GAH! Iwa-chan, you're _heartless_." Oikawa held up his hands, which trembled. Iwaizumi almost laughed at the desperate look in his eyes. " _Look how they're shaking_. I'm going through Iwa-withdrawals!" Okay, Iwaizumi was d _e_ finitely not biting his lip because he was hiding a grin. No, he was very composed. "Just _once_ tonight... _please?!_ "

"It's only been like a couple days - - "

" _Three_."

Woah. Just how often had they been doing it for Oikawa to be dissatisfied in between the short space of three days? It gave him chills to think how easily they'd slipped into this rhythm. He couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. It wasn't like he _hated_ sex with Oikawa. He liked it a lot. It just kind of pissed him off how confident Oikawa was all the time, and it didn't make sense that he saddled himself with Iwaizumi, when he could have anyone he so chose.

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa's hand off himself, brushing against Oikawa's side as he walked past. "You can wait three more."

Oikawa didn't ask again after that.

It was a smooth transition back into what they were before. Oikawa was his setter. He was Oikawa's ace. They were good friends on and off the court, but those teasing touches hidden from public eye were gone. When they walked home, Oikawa separated at the usual halfway point between their houses. Once in awhile, Oikawa stood a little too close, or his face betrayed just how much he was holding back, but he didn't press for anything. A week had gone by, then two. Iwaizumi saw the other speaking with a girl outside of their classroom. Oikawa walked her home after practice.

Well, fuck. This didn't feel as good as he'd expected.

But would he just plain old _ask_ Oikawa for it? No, that was kind of... embarrassing. After saying no and making a big point to ignore Oikawa when he looked like he really wanted it. It wasn't even about Chidori or the other _girls_ Oikawa frequented anymore. He'd just wanted to see Oikawa flustered, and hadn't he already?

 _Tomorrow._

"Where's Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi was undressing in their locker room, pulling up his shorts.

"You forgot?" Matsukawa raised his thick eyebrows, eyes trailing over to Hanamaki. "He's in Tokyo at that _E_ _lites_ training seminar. He's not back for another week."

 _Fuck_. Iwaizumi felt a little bad that he'd forgotten, and then he felt even worse for not seeing him off.

He texted him quickly, wondering if he'd gone too far. _'good luck. see you in a week.'_

After practice, he'd checked his phone and felt a grin tugging his lips at the predictable reply. _'Leave it to me! ;p ;O Don't get too lonely without me~~ :**'_

He'd fix this once Oikawa got back. At least, that's what he planned to do the night Oikawa was due to return.

"Hajime-kun? You're here?! Come on in!" Oikawa's mother was as excited to see him as he was excited to see Oikawa. But he wasn't able to show it as freely. He followed her in, watching her tie on the same apron Tooru had worn weeks ago. "It was getting so lonely without my Tooru, so I'm glad you're here to welcome him back. You'll be staying the night, too?" He smiled and stepped out of his shoes. "Yep. Thanks for having me."

Oikawa's father was in the living room reading the paper, looking up from the sofa to ask Iwaizumi about school and volleyball. The dark haired teen watched a match on the television with him, waiting for his friend to come home, but it grew progressively late. Giving up, Oikawa's mother started up dinner for the three of them, Tooru's favorite, and Iwaizumi ate worriedly. They suggested he bathe and get ready for bed, so he did, sitting lamely on top of the comforter once he was freshly clean and steamy.

 _Damn it_. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all!

Iwaizumi snuck under the covers, grumbling to himself. It smelled like him. He inhaled deeply, and shuddered out a breath. He'd never been so acutely aware of his scent before.

 _I wish he was here_.

He hadn't realized exactly when he'd fallen asleep, only that it was a miracle considering how cold it was without another body next to him. When warmth found him again, he sighed and turned his face toward it, moving against the hands touching him.

"H... ey," he could hear his own voice crackling out, deep and groggy. The hands were up underneath the shirt he'd borrowed, fingers palpating his chest from behind, warm breath at his ear.

" _Sshhh_... I'm _home_ , Iwa."

Iwaizumi felt something burst inside his chest, and he could feel himself waking up more quickly. He groaned, more tired than pleasured, and his ass shifted back into Oikawa's lap without meaning to. Oikawa growled, literally _growled_ and Iwaizumi felt his cock twitch to life as his nipples were simultaneously prodded and squeezed. "Nghh." His hands smeared over his own face, trying to rub the tired out of his eyes, the embarrassment out of his cheeks. Oikawa was rutting into his ass, measured and hard between the fabric that separated them. He turned his face further toward Oikawa, who was close enough for a kiss. He stretched that extra inch and held the setter's face in a kiss, opening his mouth to let Oikawa slowly lick into it. "Haahh... your mouth's really warm when you're sleepy," Oikawa remarked, nipping Iwaizumi's nose. "Did you miss me?"

Iwaizumi blinked at Oikawa through the darkness, barely making out his features. "Did you miss _Chidori?_ " He asked in an accusingly, sleepy slur. Oikawa pressed his smirk against Iwaizumi's mouth, sucking in his lower lip. Hands gathered south and slid easily underneath Iwaizumi's boxers, one hand sweeping over the length of his cock, while the other held him at the base. "Hohhfff _\- - uck_!" Iwaizumi broke the kiss in a squirm, his feet dragging the sheets around him as Oikawa teased underneath the tip with his fingers, dipping gently underneath the foreskin and rotating his finger over Iwaizumi's most sensitive part.

Or, well. _Second_ most sensitive.

"Was _that_ what bothered you? Seeing those texts?" Oikawa asked, dangerously bringing up the past when Iwaizumi wanted so badly to forget it and start anew. He was in no state to argue, his fingers gripping Oikawa's wrists for anything to anchor him, his face curling in toward his chest as his expression tightened, eyes squinted shut, breath coming out in shallow, asthmatic heaves. "Ah, don't cum all over my sheets, Iwa-chan. 'm seriously too tired to change them at this point." So his hands slipped from underneath the tented underwear, sinking underneath the comforter to pry Iwaizumi's legs open, essentially flipping him on his back. Iwaizumi's eyes were half open now, staring at the lump in the sheets that started bobbing right around the time he felt wet heat encompass his cock.

Iwaizumi arched off the bed, moaning raggedly before his hand flew up to his face, smacking him in the head in his sleepy clumsiness. "O-Ow... uhh... _hngh_..." He was biting down onto a finger, immediately rocking up into his friend's mouth. Oikawa had hiked Iwaizumi's legs over his broad shoulders, his fingertips spanning up the sides of his thighs, flicking his tongue over Iwaizumi's head and feeling the cock surge between his lips in response. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa just _stop_ , allowing Iwaizumi to freely thrust up into his mouth. The other hand swept down into the covers as he wordlessly grabbed a fistful of brunette locks, forcing Oikawa's head lower, until he could feel that sweet throat constricting around him with each roll of his hips.

"Oi _ka_ \- - " He bit hard and spilled his release down Oikawa's throat, feeling those perfectly soft lips resting at the base of his cock, on those filled orbs, fingers relaxing their grip on Oikawa's hair to let him up whenever he was ready. Whether or not he was oxygen deprived, Oikawa took his sweet time swallowing all of Iwaizumi, dragging his lips up from base to tip until Iwaizumi was pretty sure Oikawa had sucked it all out of him.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's weight lean in between his legs as he sat up, and the nearby drawer of the nightstand swayed open and clicked shut. _So tired_. Iwaizumi wanted to sleep, he felt an exhausted relief just from being okay with his best friend again. Oikawa sat back on his heels, and Iwaizumi heard the pop of a cap and a squirt of something. Soon, he felt wet fingers probing at his asshole. Iwaizumi's breathing had barely started calming and sped right back up once he felt the tip of the first finger dip in and out, slowly spreading Iwaizumi open. He whined deep, his hands finding Oikawa's shoulders and weakly pushing.

Oikawa hushed him with against his lips, deflecting one of the hands off his shoulder while the other coaxed a finger in his relaxed, warm entrance. " _Iwa-chan_ ," fuck his childhood name, fuck that low, shaky voice in his ear, _fuck_. "Lay back, _relax_. You can go right back to sleep." If only it were that easy. Awareness was still tugging on his consciousness, and instead of pushing Iwaizumi was gripping onto his shoulders, tired eyes closed after they burned after being open in the dark for too long. "... How'm I suhpossed to... nnahh... _relax_... with your goddamn finger in me...?" His lips poured open in bliss, shifting down against the full length of Oikawa's index finger. It'd been _much_ too long.

"You _like_ my 'goddamn finger'," Oikawa reminded softly, his voice far from calm with every intention of being so, which made something go soft and melt inside of Iwaizumi. He did like Oikawa's finger. It slowly rotated inside, curling inward to stroke with the pad of his finger, before he was stuffing it in repeatedly. This definitely wasn't the first time the boys had ventured this far, though Iwaizumi had yet to try this on Oikawa. Iwaizumi's legs bent over Oikawa's, his heels sliding over the back of his friend's thighs, hitching when the start of a second finger slid in.

He decided it'd go a lot faster if he stayed quiet, resigning himself to the slow pump of two thick digits inside him, until his hips were slowly swirling back into the hilt of Oikawa's hand, and he could hear Oikawa actually _begging_ to be inside him.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure what Oikawa wore at this point, his hands mindlessly reaching underneath what felt like his shirt, jerking down an elastic waistband until he could feel the definition of Oikawa's v-line that pointed right down to his prize. He grasped Oikawa loosely and tugged him closer, hearing a choked _Iwa-chan_ in his ear and feeling his brain turn to sweet mush. It was a scramble to get him inside, Oikawa pushing forward and holding Iwaizumi's hips so tightly, pinning Iwaizumi's thighs higher as tentative hands guided his cock in, the tip slipping up his ace's asscrack once and then twice. Iwaizumi groaned because he legitimately needed to feel Oikawa inside him, and he felt too sleepy and desperate to guide it in properly. Oikawa reached down in between them after a failed third attempt, repositioning the tip before slowly, sinking in, replacing his hand at Iwaizumi's hips, his fingers squeezing.

A collective groan from the two of them, and the dull ache of being stretched filled Iwaizumi. He was opening up to Oikawa's girth, tightening on reflex as the tip fully burst inside, and the rest of his length smoothly ushered in thereafter. Oikawa pulled back before he was completely inside and stuffed himself in again, barely waiting for Iwaizumi's grunt of assent before he repeated the action, and repeated it, luridly rocking Iwaizumi underneath him. Iwaizumi's hands bunched up the back of Oikawa's t-shirt, mouth occupied by Oikawa's tongue, slowly fucked into from both ends.

"S- _So good_ ," the taller one breathed, rolling his tongue hungrily against Iwaizumi's and sucking it into his mouth, a hand shooting from Iwaizumi's waist to anchor himself on the bed. The other one followed suit and he was pushed up onto his elbows, his fists at either side of Iwaizumi's head as his hips fluidly rocked back and forth, sliding himself in and out in a steady rhythm. Iwaizumi's hands slipped underneath Oikawa's arms and held his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles in Oikawa's back move with each plunge deep inside. Oikawa always felt so hot and stiff inside of him, thick enough to make him feel like he'd break. Iwa finally nodded in reply, his eyelids falling open as his face dropped against one of Iwaizumi's fists, feeling fingers fan out and touch his cheek, cradling the side of his face. Iwaizumi felt an insistent nudge against his prostate, and his own cock weeped precum, hard again before he could even realize it. "Yo... u're... r-right _there_ , Oikawa."

"Here?" Oikawa rolled up into the same spot again, and Iwaizumi's face tightened in a nod.

" _Yep_."

Oikawa reached deeper and rubbed inside, treating Iwaizumi to thorough grinds against his prostate, until Iwaizumi knew that he was moaning things out loud, but he wasn't sure what they were exactly. Each time Oikawa squeezed his cock into that narrowed tunnel, the spongy head of his heated cock pummeling right into the sweet, sensitive bundle that Iwaizumi hadn't even known existed before Oikawa, turning his mind numb and his voice hoarse. He knew Oikawa was watching his face in the darkness and he didn't care, feeling his fingers slip from Oikawa's back as he came hard, feeling his seed drip over his abdomen, warming his skin further as he felt hands weave in through his messy, short tufts. His hair was yanked blindingly hard, something that always seemed to take the edge off for the both of them as Oikawa came inside his ass, spilling his impure seed right into those tight, soft walls, riding his orgasm with each jerk and tremble of his hips.

Iwaizumi felt relief, a little more awake after his hair was tugged so hard. Oikawa was loosening his grip, instead gently feeling down Iwaizumi's scalp, then neck, holding onto his shoulders as he softly kissed one of Iwaizumi's red cheeks.

"... You're not going to say 'Welcome back'?" Oikawa teased once his breathing was back to normal. Iwaizumi shifted, just a little, and he could feel a bit of cum drip down his ass cheek.

"You already know you're welcome, dumbass." Iwaizumi's hand ruffled in Oikawa's hair, the two sharing tired chuckles, before their lips were irresistibly drawn together, and they were having a hard time separating.

Later, they'd woken up together in the early dawn, clothes haphazardly drawn up around them, though they were sticky and messy. Mostly Oikawa talked about the training camp, and Iwaizumi listened, hands behind his head as they spoke in the close space between them.

And then, the subject came up about Chidori, and the ban on sex. "Are you angry that I sleep with other girls?" Oikawa asked plainly, unable to beat around the bush even if he tried. Iwaizumi thought about it, whether or not he hated the thought of sharing Oikawa, who wasn't really his in the first place. After a moment, he shook his head, muttering a soft, "No."

A little puzzled, and feeling like Iwaizumi wasn't telling the truth for his sake, Oikawa nuzzled his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. "If Iwa-chan hates it, I'll stop."

"No, 's not it. I guess I just... got jealous. But for a completely different reason." Iwaizumi's hand stroked over the back of Oikawa's head, feeling his soft head of hair thoughtfully. "You're so _experienced._ You know exactly what you're doing every time we're together. And you have loads of girls lined up to replace me." He looked down at Oikawa, who was beaming up at him like he was bragging. The darker haired male clicked his tongue in irritation, and continued.

"I wanted to see you just as clumsy as I am. I wanted to make you... _unhinged,_ y'know? But it totally _backfired_." Iwaizumi scowled in annoyance. "You weren't _trying anything_ , and right before camp, you went home with some girl. You didn't even say ' _b_ _ye'_ to me, so I thought you were really _pissed_ , and - - ?!"

Oikawa silenced him with a kiss, his cheeks puffed out as he held Iwaizumi tightly. He blew air into Iwaizumi's mouth, who scratched and pulled until Oikawa's lips left his, and he was coughing. " _Fucker_ , what're you doing?"

"You _always_ make me feel unhinged, stupid!" Oikawa snapped, making Iwaizumi shrink back into the bed. "Years of experience doesn't do _shit_ when _you're_ underneath me. And it's not just then, it's when you're undressing after practice, or when you're eating my cooking like it's the best in the world, when you're just _looking_ at me and acknowledging me - - _DAMN_ YOU _Iwa-chan!"_

Iwaizumi's eyes were wide, his hands falling to the bed as Oikawa hovered over him, panting.

"Oh." Iwaizumi felt his heart open, and warmth bubbled underneath his skin. " _Oh_."

"And I _am_ pissed. Now, anyways." Oikawa lifted a hand through his hair, huffing irritably. "I wouldn't have _fucked_ so many girls if it wasn't making you jealous."

 _Oh_. Iwaizumi could faintly see childhood rearing its nostalgic head at him as Oikawa all but reverted back into his crybaby stage. Tears weren't there, but there was strain in his voice, and one hand possessively latched onto Iwaizumi's shirt. His hand cupped Oikawa's, smoothing his thumb over the back of it. "You _poor_ thing, fucked with _too many girls_. And I'm supposed to feel bad for you?"

Oikawa tried to look angry, but Iwaizumi was already smiling, and there was no beating that.

"Just don't do that 'I'm not in the mood' thing again." Oikawa sank back into the covers as he forgive Iwaizumi, who was rolling his eyes.

"There's bound to be a time where I'm actually not in the mood," he retorted, fitting the comforter over Oikawa's shoulder protectively.

" _Bullshit_."


	3. 999 FMM smut

She was underneath Oikawa, the tresses of her dark hair spilling down over the contrast of white bed sheets, and the fairness of her bare skin. Iwaizumi could barely make out the curves of her body from the times Oikawa lifted off of her, watching their hips meet together in some rhythm known only between them. Iwaizumi watched from the door, shocked into place, until Oikawa looked over his shoulder and grinned pleasantly toward him.

"Do you wanna do it with a girl, Iwa-chan?"

Her name was _Suu_ , he vaguely remembered. She was an exchange student from Korea. She had a pretty figure and a pretty face, and an even sweeter air about her. Naturally she'd flocked to Oikawa first thing upon admittance to the school, as the new girls usually always did. Iwaizumi thought the girl was gorgeous; so naturally, considering how much their tastes seemed to align, Oikawa would want her too.

His eyes lowered down to their meshing hips, seeing the familiar sight of Oikawa's cock running over what looked slick and smooth, her small, hairless pussy. Oikawa's length rubbed right along her slit, spreading the wetness until it was dripping down her legs, teasing the thick cap of his cock between her folds, almost as if he was going to enter, before letting himself slip up her cunny again, pressing his cock down against her clit. It was the kind of thing Iwaizumi'd only seen in the films Oikawa borrowed from Matsukawa. His eyes trailed up her body until they rested on her face, seeing how ready and willing she was without having to even ask.

But Oikawa _did_ ask her, because she _was_ faintly dizzied with pleasure, and he was mostly to blame for that. So he subsided his grinding, instead slowly rubbing his cock against her abdomen, his hands calmly stroking down her sides. "Suu-chan? You want my friend too?"

Scarlet bloomed brilliantly across her face, and she nodded quickly. Iwaizumi's bag dropped, and his jacket once he shrugged it off wordlessly. Oikawa lifted off her more to show Iwaizumi exactly who had been waiting for him in Oikawa's bedroom, the girl's thighs closing without the brunette in between them, her smaller hands releasing their grip on his sheets as she watched Iwaizumi join them on the bed, his knee dipping into the mattress as he crawled closer to her.

"You're pretty quiet, Iwa-chan. What do you think?" Oikawa wasn't having it, his hand stroking up the girls thigh, inducing a shiver and a noise of complaint when he refused to go higher.

"She's... _You're_..." The things he was feeling outgrew words, and he couldn't express how beautiful she was or how much he wanted to be with the two of them. So his hand raised, his fingers gently sweeping over her jawline to guide her face near his, and his lips pressed into hers. Her mouth opened readily and he groaned into it, licking between her lips until her face was falling back, Iwaizumi following in kind, until her head was back against the pillow and Iwaizumi was half laying over her, supporting himself up on his elbow. He'd kissed girls before, and more than that he'd kissed Oikawa _plenty_ of times. She seemed no less experienced, but she submitted more easily to the pleasure, and soon the strokes of her tongue were getting sloppy and sloppier.

"Good, Iwa. Just like I taught you." Oikawa's hands brought him back into awareness, feeling them span around his chest until each button of his school shirt was undone. He moved his shoulders about as Oikawa tugged it off, lifting his hips once Oikawa had gotten his belt off, and had undone his button and zipper. Iwaizumi broke the kiss for air, a rookie mistake, and Oikawa laid on the other side of the girl, kissing along her cheek until she tilted her face his way. "My turn," he called, barely over a whisper as he started kissing her, one hand freely running up her lithe frame to cup her breast. She arched into the touch, and Iwaizumi found himself lowering to the other nipple, his tongue slowly running over it until it hardened fully, and Suu was moaning with more frequency into Oikawa's mouth. His own hands were skimming down the curve of her sides, meeting her hips and sinking lower, squeezing her thighs. "Cute... you're _so_ fuckin' cute." Iwaizumi's eyes traced their way down her body, fully staring at the same place Oikawa had been grinding against.

Oikawa still kneaded the girl's breast in his hand, kissing over to her neck, where he sucked until possessive pink marks started showing up. "Go ahead and spread your legs for Iwaizumi... he wants to touch you there, too." Much to Iwaizumi's disbelief, the girl's thighs were slowly opening up for him, showing off the pretty little pussy that'd been eager for touch. In school, she acted like she could barely speak a word of Japanese, much less understand it. Of course, he hadn't been around her long enough to actually speak to her. And she seemed like the quiet type.

" _Touch_." She was so quiet, it seemed like her voice would break at any time as she begged him, a slow roll of her hips upward. Iwaizumi didn't need anymore incentive than that, anymore and he'd blow his load already. Ignoring the tent in his own boxers, his large hand was dwindling in between her thighs, his middle finger catching the honey between her lips, feeling just how smooth and sticky it became the further he touched. She gasped and her face crumbled into pure bliss, Iwaizumi watching every flicker of an expression she possessed as he explored her, running his fingers back and forth, stopping along the swollen little bud he found. She clasped onto a forearm then, Oikawa's or Iwaizumi's, and her hips greedily bucked into his hand.

Oikawa was watching the myriad of expressions on Iwaizumi's face, finding it more than entertaining, even if he wasn't the one directly bringing out that need and desperation in their collective expressions. Still, his cock had been weeping from the tip for a pretty long time, and he knew Iwaizumi would do anything he said at this point.

"Iwa-chan..." he sighed his name so breathlessly that Iwaizumi looked up immediately from his work, even as he started sinking one finger past the initial tightness of Suu's entrance. He enjoyed the soft, wet squeezes around his finger the further he pushed in, until he was sure he was buried to the knuckle.

Oikawa's hand reached up, running into Iwaizumi's hair, and slowly started guiding his head down toward himself, where his cock stood proudly. Iwaizumi had temporarily broken away from his lust ridden daze to scowl up at Oikawa, before his eyes were staring down at the shape of Oikawa's cock. He felt a surge of fear then, that Suu would be put off, but one glance up at her and he could see just how much more excited she became. A few extra squeezes around his finger, and he was groaning softly.

"C'mon. She likes this kind of stuff." Oikawa knew he had Iwaizumi by the balls, literally, because at this point he'd be willing to do anything to please the little vixen. It wasn't like Iwaizumi _hated_ this kind of thing, but...

It was so _goddamn_ embarrassing having her watch.

So his gaze flickered down below, his tongue flattening against the base of Oikawa's shaft, languidly running the muscle up his length until he was sure Oikawa's breath trembled. Something about Oikawa tasted... _different_ , this time. Was it her? Iwaizumi took great lengths to clean with his tongue what'd dripped onto Oikawa's cock, repeatedly lapping up his underside. His finger started pulling out of her before pushing back in, starting up a slow rhythm as his lips suckled on the side of Oikawa's cock, moving his head until his mouth was directly on top, and Oikawa's hand in his hair was pushing him forward. He let Oikawa direct his mouth onto his cock, a throaty groan escaping the setter as he let Iwaizumi suck him in halfway, fingers loosely grasping what he could as Iwaizumi worked his cock. The wing spiker knew eyes were on him, and it made the thrill and the shame all the more intense as he used his finger and his tongue in unison, enveloping Oikawa's dick further into his wet, warm mouth, while her pussy willingly clung onto his thick digit. He heard a change in the pitch of her moan, and with a sidelong glance he could see Oikawa's hand joining his, his finger quickly swirling around her little clit, joining him in time with the pumps of his finger. Iwaizumi's hand was already wet down to the wrist, and she'd all but melted around the first finger, so he tried a second, momentarily taking his mouth off of Oikawa to concentrate.

Oikawa's mind buzzed with impatience, his wet cock grinding up against the side of Iwaizumi's red cheek, earning a heated glare from his volleyball partner as a result. Oikawa's free hand stroked over his cock, spreading Iwaizumi's saliva down farther, until he was pressing the tip to Iwa's mouth once more, smearing his pre over his best friend's bottom lip. Those stubborn lips opened for him again and Iwaizumi's mouth was sinking farther down him than before, riding the momentum as Oikawa pushed his head down at a set pace, feeling like he'd go crazy every time Iwaizumi looked up at him. Iwaizumi hadn't forgotten the girl in the least, it was hard to when she was grinding down onto his fingers and moaning something definitely _not_ Japanese, and with a throb down below he knew he wanted to fuck the girl so badly, he could barely think straight.

"Mmh... _fuck_ , Iwa-chan... you're swallowing me down to the base." _Like I already couldn't tell_. Iwaizumi wanted the bastard to just cum already, to end this so he could concentrate on her, but Oikawa was taking his sweet time enjoying the way Iwaizumi's nose nuzzled against his soft runs of pubic hair each time he stuffed his mouth full. The more insistent those suckles around his fingers became, the more distracted he became and sloppier his technique on Oikawa. It didn't deter the brunette any, only because Iwaizumi's face was flushed to the tips of his ears and his expression was so open that Oikawa could pick up each lewd thought as it passed through him. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa go stiff underneath him, realizing that his work was finally paying off, when Oikawa forced his head back, Iwaizumi's mouth sliding off his cock. Before Iwaizumi could react, Oikawa's hand was gripping himself and jerking off right in front of Iwaizumi, shuddering hard as opaque ropes of cum draped over the heated features of Iwaizumi's face, rubbing the last few drops into his reddened cheek with a long, drawn out moan.

Iwaizumi couldn't believe how carried away Oikawa had gotten. _He came on his face_. After he initially got over how hot Oikawa looked riding out his orgasm over Iwaizumi's face, he grit his teeth and pulled away, just as Suu tugged him closer by the shoulders. Her small hands directed him to hover over her, where her perfect fingers slid up and cupped his jawline, pulling his face closer. The two males watched her small tongue peek out, catching Oikawa's seed with each small lap of her tongue, until Iwaizumi's face was cleaned. The boys shivered in disbelief, watching the little vixen lick her lips clean. Iwaizumi's fingers slipped out of her slow.

"She just... licked my cum off your face." Oikawa for once was caught unawares, blindly reaching for condoms.

"I _know_." Iwaizumi rasped, his hands finding her waist as she pulled him in for a deep kiss, letting him taste what'd coated his face not moments ago. Now it was his turn to be in between her legs, very gently dipping himself against something so soft he thought it'd break otherwise. He broke the kiss with a small gasp, looking down to see just how wet she was and _feeling_ it when he slid himself up against her.

Oikawa approached from behind, tugging up Iwaizumi by the shoulder until he was sitting up on his knees, his back flush against the setter's strong, broad chest. He grinned at him, holding the edge of the condom packet against Iwaizumi's lips. Almost as if answering a challenge, Iwaizumi leaned forward and ripped the top off with his teeth while maintaining eye contact, which hand Oikawa replacing the packet with his mouth once he was busy reaching around and pulling on Iwaizumi's condom. Suu watched in complete and utter fascination as the two males kissed each other hard, trailing her sweet eyes down to watch Oikawa's hand very casually stroke the condom over Iwaizumi's cock, gripping him by the base and easing him forward. Her feet slid around Iwaizumi's waist, nudging him forward by pressing her heels into the small of his back. Oikawa grinned and laughed into the kiss as his best friend was urged forward, breaking it so that Iwaizumi could focus on the task at hand.

He still kept hold of Iwaizumi's cock, however, and the closer the two teenagers became, the more easily he could teased his cock over her slick folds. "Riiiight here, Iwa-chan... you're gonna take it _slow_ , but you wanna tuck it in right..." Oikawa guided the blunt tip of Iwaizumi's cock where flesh gave way to the inside of the smaller girl, watching both of their expressions change as Iwaizumi's tip slid inside, murmuring quietly, " _There_."

Iwaizumi couldn't decide who was sexier, Oikawa whispering into his ear and guiding his cock inside a girl, or Suu who looked like she'd melt just from the tip. His cockhead was suddenly surrounded by the softest heat he'd ever experienced, and he shuddered on top of her, feeling Oikawa release his cock and fall to the side of the bed, watching them. The tanned male kept his hold on her hips as he heeded Oikawa, going slow as he dipped into her sweet honey, stretching her tightness around him as she opened for his girth. He looked down at her sweet body, closing the distance between them the further he sank down inside her, until her soft breasts were flush against his hard chest, and they kissed so softly Iwaizumi thought his heart would break.

He didn't really know her - - but he felt like he _did_ , in this moment.

He looked down between them, feeling her kiss his forehead as he watched himself pull out and push back in. He looked back up to see her head tilt back, and soon he was looking down to watch his thick cock drag out, before it was swallowed in again by her entrance. His hips became steadier, with more purpose, and they fluidly moved against her own with little smooth thrusts, grinding deep inside her.

"Suu-chan, 어떻게 생각해?" Oikawa laid beside her, kissing her brow as he stroked through her locks of hair, stunning Iwaizumi but nothing was stopping his hips at this point. "Since when did you speak Korean?" he breathed in disbelief, his thrusts becoming sharper as he watched Suu sweetly suck on Oikawa's thumb.

"기분... 이 좋다~" She spoke into Oikawa's ear, her eyes luridly draping over Iwaizumi's frame. "Feels _really_ good," she panted, drawing out a long moan when Iwaizumi undulated his hips with himself buried in at the hilt. Oikawa mouthed at the nearest nipple and sucked it in between his lips, earning a cry out of her as Iwaizumi fucked her, which had the brunette lowering until his cheek rested on her lower abdomen, his mouth nuzzling between her spread legs. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's tongue dart out, licking hot stripes over her clit slowly, suckling it in between his lips, until she was much too stimulated on both ends and couldn't take it anymore. As he body locked up, her pussy grew tighter and tighter around Iwaizumi's swollen cock, insomuch that he had to stop for air, panting harshly as she attempted to milk his cock right then and there. " _Fuck_!" he spat, bucking his hips hard past that resisting tightness, until her pussy gave way and welcomed him sweetly with regular, soft clenches, affectionately squeezing him as she rode out her orgasm. Oikawa lifted his face up, but just barely, seeing the way Iwaizumi's expression tightened up as he resisted cumming inside her. The look on his face while he was edging, along with his grunts and groans had Oikawa stiffening against the girl's side.

"Wanna show her how we do it?" Oikawa suggested, watching his prize finally leave from between Suu's legs, dripping with her femme juices. "Huh?" Iwaizumi shakily removed the condom, just as Oikawa's hand grabbed his ass, kneading it.

"Suu, who do you think's on top?" his voice carried flirtatiously as the girl gathered her senses, pulling herself up in a sitting position as she pondered over it, her eyes flicking between the two of them. " _Him_." She pointed to Iwaizumi, who felt a rush of pride before Oikawa started barking out laughter.

"HAH! _If only she knew!"_

 _"Shaddup_. Who says she's wrong? I could - - I could do it, y'know." He pushed Oikawa down onto the bed, prying the setter's toned legs open to move in between them.

" _Is that so_?" Oikawa had nothing but mischief and affection laced in equal amounts for Iwaizumi, as his hands looped around the others neck. He pulled him in close, murmuring against his friend's lips, "Don't you missed being filled by me?" A kiss, small enough to warm Iwaizumi instantly. "Weren't you jealous watching her take it all?"

Iwaizumi's ass _ached_. He could feel Oikawa's fingers already, preparing him for something larger.

"I'm _still_ gonna be on top," he growled with a contrastingly sweet kiss, making Oikawa purr into it.

"Fine by me."

So he'd been corralled into another demonstration for Suu, one which involved him straddling Oikawa's abdomen and fucking himself on his fingers. Suu watched unable to take her eyes off of him, watching how he grimaced. She wasn't sure whether it was painful or uncomfortable by the face he made, but Oikawa knew him well. Iwaizumi's cock was hard, dripping over Oikawa's abs. His expression was tight, and looked almost dangerous, but his cheeks were terribly flushed and his upper lip barely twitched. He was feeling it so good he no longer had control over his face, which was how Oikawa knew and also delighted in his partner's expression.

"Look at _you_ , Iwa-chan... you're enjoying yourself a little _too much_ on your own fingers." His hands were on both of Iwaizumi's thighs, squeezing softly, his hips rolling up behind him to run his thick member up against the back of Iwaizumi's ass cheek. Oikawa loved seeing how arousal looked on Iwaizumi, the brunette centering his every thought and passing feeling toward the male on top, licking his lips as he eyed ever little movement of his hand, every little shiver.

Iwaizumi's eyes opened, slowly, and he stopped grinding back on his fingers. "I want more," he grunted, his fingers slipping out of him with a little wince, until both of his hands were on the bed, and he was leaning forward on top of Oikawa, who didn't know what else to do in that moment other than kiss the living daylights out of his best friend, and try to enter Iwaizumi blindly.

Oikawa's hand was at his spiker's ass, spreading one cheek aside and holding his cock underneath him, pushing Iwa down onto it. Iwaizumi followed Oikawa's lead and huffed quietly, receiving a kiss on the chin as his ass angled directly over Oikawa's tip. He felt it prod to the left a little, so he directed himself toward the heat of his cock until he could feel the blinding pressure against his entrance. He pushed down and enveloped the blunt tip of Oikawa's dick, feeling it fan out inside him as he adjusted, kissing Oikawa as he whined. Both of Oikawa's hands were on his ass now, gripping tight and shoving him further on his cock, until Iwaizumi was almost sitting completely on his lap. Almost.

He slowly sat back up, eyes shyly meeting Suu's as he felt Oikawa's cock buried to the hilt inside him. She was watching eagerly on her hands and knees, looking at the place where the two boys connected with fascination. Iwaizumi gripped his friend's sides as he raised his ass, rolling his hips back down, slipping Oikawa's cock in and out at a languid pace, feeling the heat flush below his neck as Oikawa grinned madly up at him. "What're you... _ohh_... lookin' so happy for, dork?" Iwaizumi laughed quietly, too breathy to pull off, grinding his hips in a subtle swirl as he slid himself back all the way onto his cock.

"Mmnh, I've got _you_." He explained, producing a sharp, unexpected buck up into Iwaizumi, who froze on top of him and _wailed_. "How could I... haahh... _not_ be happy?"

Oikawa was gripping thighs, anything he could to meet each rock of Iwaizumi's hips with his own thrusts. His rhythm stuttered along the way, only because Suu was hooking one leg over the side of Oikawa's face, bringing herself down to sit on top of his bewildered expression. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa grow thicker inside him, somehow.

"Haha, Iwa-chan, you got _tighter_."

Iwaizumi blushed, watching Oikawa's tongue work the girl's pussy down below. "You're the one that got _bigger_ ," he attempted to complain, only to start really working Oikawa's cock as he in turn pleasured the young Korean girl. Suu slowly rocked herself over warm lips and tongue, panting in a softer, higher pitch, which grew in volume when Iwaizumi reached over to cup her breasts, still rolling his hips hard as he leaned in for a kiss. Oikawa still managed to fuck Iwaizumi from beneath him as his tongue flattened over the girl's clit, dragging down to the little hole Iwaizumi had stretched prior. He pressed his tongue inside the sensitive flesh until she was riding him, feeling her leak onto his cheeks and dribble down his chin, wishing he could see the two above making out, sure it was as delightful to see as it was to hear.

Hands left her hips and centered themselves on Oikawa's abdomen, where he was now slamming the tip of Oikawa's cock directly into his own prostate, impatiently grinding himself when he was too close to release. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi spill between them on his stomach, fingers inadvertently spreading it around as Iwaizumi's ass milked him. Oikawa came inside quickly after, sputtering for breath after Suu had swung her leg back off him, and was plopping down onto the bed beside them, her body flushed anew. Her thighs pressed together as she quietly calmed herself, watching Iwaizumi and Oikawa pick themselves back up.

Oikawa accepted Iwaizumi on top of him, who found it easier that way to let Oikawa slide out of him, the two breathing deeply once the connection was lost. Iwaizumi felt something well up in him as he looked down at Oikawa, who was smiling up at him. What got him smiling so goofily? Iwaizumi felt a hand through his hair, leaning into it as he stared at the handsome teen, who truly looked his handsomest when he was smiling at him.

"How was it? Your first time with a girl." His fingers stroked back Iwaizumi's soft, short hair, watching each time Iwaizumi's eyes nearly closed. It'd been _amazing_ , but only because Oikawa was there, he was sure.

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's heart beat slowing with his hands on his chest. "It was _good_." Oikawa had no reason to disbelieve that, laughing softly as he nuzzled into Iwaizumi's neck. The tanned athlete lifted his head, seeing that Suu had already shrugged on her dress shirt, leaving it unbuttoned and hooked her skirt around her waist. From the position she sat in, it was clear she wasn't wearing underwear, the girl casually using her cell. "She's pretty used to this, huh?" Iwaizumi felt himself whispering to Oikawa, earning a chuckle in return, muffled against his skin. _Hot_.

"Uhh... that was. Uhm. _Great stuff_ , Suu." Iwaizumi supported himself up on his elbows, though let the majority of his weight rest on Oikawa, who held him and kissed along his neck while Iwaizumi was getting more and more nervous. She looked up from her phone, politely regarding him. "Do you ever want to... do something like that _again_?" he asked, hopeful.

She thought for a bit and tilted her face in a sweet smile, excusing herself. "I have boyfriend." _Now_ she was using broken Japanese.

Oikawa grinned again, pulling back to look at the surprise on Iwaizumi's face. "She has _boyfriend_." He immitated in a sing-song voice, watching Iwaizumi process things. "Whaddya know... no _part 2_ for Iwa-chan, huh? Suuuucks~!" And from the way he said it, it sounded like Oikawa had planned this kind of thing all along. Someone who wouldn't get attached to Iwaizumi.

Having caught on, the male on top swung his head down to look Oikawa in the eye, having a hard time being stern when Oikawa looked so victorious. " _Now_ you can stop bitching and moaning about being a with a girl."

Iwaizumi hadn't really thought he'd been bitching _or_ moaning about it. But he supposed it was another thing checked off of his highschool career bucket list. Oikawa's hands held Iwaizumi by the face, directing him closer.

" _Now_... you can just focus on _me_. And _only_ me."

 _Cute_.

Iwaizumi let himself be guided into the kiss, feeling himself give over to Oikawa's tongue as it swept in past his lips, barely hearing the foreign girl shut the door behind her as she left.


	4. First Name Basis

Foliage left the trees bare in winter's wake, and with the emptiness of each limb came the cold of winter, deep enough to get Oikawa's knee joint aching. Coincidentally, Iwaizumi's aunt invited him and a friend to come up to their Japanese Inn and Hot Springs, where he could bring a friend and enjoy a little bit of their winter break. He wasn't usually invited during tourist season, but this year had been a little slow and she'd missed him and his handsome friend, Oikawa since the last time they came up there. First they took the bullet train, bundled up in their winter coats and boots, each carrying their own set of luggage and personal expectations about the trip. Then they were following a trail to the Inn through what'd presumably been nature at its fullest and brightest before winter. The greens and yellows of the leaves were replaced with dark chocolate, snow coating evenly, icicles hanging below, and snow crunching all around them on the ground. It wasn't really a time for exploring the scenery, but Iwaizumi thought there'd at least be more people.

"Hot! Springs! Hot sprrrriiiiiinnnngggssss~ _HOTSPRINGS_ _\- - "_

" _Annoying_." A crack sounded, and the side of Iwaizumi's palm hit the back of Oikawa's neck, not in any strategic blow, but one that had Oikawa rubbing his neck and whining nonetheless. "You're worse than a little kid, Trashy-kawa." Iwaizumi hiked his duffel bag higher up his shoulder, while Oikawa's suitcase clicked as it rolled behind him, on the freshly shoveled gravel. "Aren't you excited? _I'm_ excited. I haven't been since middle school!" Oikawa walked over the arch of the antique, wooden bridge that crossed a small stream, going a little slower as he looked over the railing and saw the frozen passage of water.

Iwaizumi smirked as he remembered the state Oikawa had been in last summer. "You were super down in the dumps 'cause of your knee, remember?" He reminded, earning a little playful scowl out of Oikawa. "But by the end of it, you started cheering up. I think it was the food."

"Ohh, food helped a _little_." The wheels of his suitcase got stuck in the slush, and with a huff Oikawa picked it up by the handle to carry it. Iwaizumi silently offered a hand, but Oikawa ignored it. "More like _Iwa-chan in a yukata_ was all the medicine I needed," he admitted cheekily, a small grunt that might've just been a laugh leaving Iwaizumi.

* * *

The two had walked this same way before, all those summer vacations ago, though Oikawa was in a _markedly_ less cheerful disposition, and Iwaizumi was awkwardly trying to instill a fighting spirit back into his friend, who'd never really lost it before. It was his first knee injury and it'd really caught Oikawa off guard. It was a cold reminder of just how fragile the human body was and how chaotic life could be. And he wasn't sure how to deal with something like this yet, because he'd never had to. However, he wasn't alone, and his _pillar_ was vigilant by his side.

"... Want help with your bag?" Iwaizumi remembered asking, offering his hand.

" _No_." All venom and no bite, Oikawa stubbornly refused, even as he limped on the trail. "I can still carry it."

"Just remember what the physical therapist said; if it hurts, take it easy," Iwaizumi knew that it just made his recuperating friend angrier when he offered help, but concern was evident. That just made Oikawa even angrier.

"I _got it_ already, Iwa... what're you, my _mom_?" It sounded more spiteful, its usual warmth gone, and Iwaizumi huffed a sigh, continuing up the cleared path. In the summer, from where they were up north, it was cooler in the evenings than it was down in Miyagi. It'd be plenty cool outside for the hot springs, which Iwaizumi was really excited to show Oikawa, since he'd never been to one. As they walked, Oikawa was more frustrated with his bum knee than anything, but even he couldn't pass off the exciting life of the colorful nature around them.

"Look, see? I _told you_ it was close." Iwaizumi ran a few steps ahead, eager to point out the large, traditional Japanese styled Inn, which in that moment looked nothing like a resort to Oikawa. Lanterns glowed brightly amidst the snow surrounding, and the paper doors seemed to radiate with warmth within, and that was nothing to say about the fine, wooden fixtures that ornamented each corner and crevice of the roof.

"It's like a _castle_." The middle schooler murmured in awe, earning a smirk of pride from his best friend, who at the time stood at the same height as Oikawa. "Just over this bridge," Iwaizumi started to lead him, but before he could take a step onto the lacquered bridge, he stopped Oikawa in his tracks. "When you're crossing _this_ bridge, you've gotta hold your breath."

The look Oikawa gave him could've put Hinata's confused face to shame.

"Just - - _trust_ me on this. It's like a good luck charm: a _tradition_."

Oikawa rolled his eyes, before letting them span over the length of the bridge. He could do it, there was no question of that. But more importantly, the childish magic Iwaizumi saw in this bridge and this _castle_ had his head feeling messed up.

For _this_ was the summer Oikawa would realize how much he really loved his best friend.

* * *

Oikawa was eighteen years old the second time he crossed this bridge, his cheeks puffed out until they reached the cobblestone path at the end of it, and his breath whooshed out in a sigh. Iwaizumi made a similar sound, and the Oikawa felt like teasing Iwaizumi for it.

"You never _did_ tell me what the hell _that_ Iwaizumi family tradition was all about," Oikawa mentioned as the nostalgia overtook him, and he was eyeing the _castle_ that had lost none of its appeal or charm in the years past. Iwaizumi shrugged, and his index finger rubbed underneath his nose. He was embarrassed.

"It's stupid; just something we've been doing as a family."

"Oh? Then why keep doing it?" Oikawa knew just how superstitious Iwaizumi was, even if he didn't like to admit it. Iwaizumi was down to Earth, and a little gullible. He'd learned a little more by being near Oikawa for so long, but Iwaizumi still did things for stuff like _honor_ and went out of his way to help someone. And he held onto things like good luck charms and tokens.

Iwaizumi's hand reached up and rested on a pillar, stopping in front of the entrance. "Well... when family does it together, it's kinda like... they'll _stay_ together. Y'know?" Iwaizumi disinterestedly scratched the side of his face, and Oikawa watched like his life depended on it, already getting the gist of what Iwaizumi was too embarrassed to say as he listened further. "So I figured by taking you here, both of us holding our breath over the bridge and stuff... we'd stay together. Even if your knee got a thousand times worse and you couldn't play anymore, or if we went to different schools - - we'd still be friends."

Oikawa couldn't escape the tightness in his chest, or the warmth, his gloved hand grasping the front of his jacket as he soaked it all in. This was stuff he didn't mind losing to Wakatoshi or Kageyama for, _this_ was the stuff of a life that he'd never thought he'd get to have.

"That's _cute_ , Iwa-chan." Oikawa collected himself, trying to play it off by teasing him as he walked up the steps of the front entrance. "But _jeez_ , you had like _zero_ optimism in junior high. My knee gets a _thousand_ times worse? We go to different _schools_?"

Iwaizumi didn't regret telling him, sliding open the doors and exchanging his shoes for the standard slippers. "But the charm _worked,_ didn't it? Here you are."

Oikawa beamed at him, his lip trembling so subtly that Iwaizumi nearly missed it. " _Yeah_. I'm here."

They didn't have to make too much of themselves known before one of his relatives were coming into the entryway, greeting and exchanging hugs with family members. Oikawa was a little more popular of the two, they'd phished out a sports magazine with Oikawa's article featured in it from months ago, and Iwaizumi could tell his Aunt was wearing a _little_ more makeup than necessary, but it was a warm welcome indeed.

Next they were shown up to their own room, a private chapter with their own porch and access to the gardens. The entrance gave way into a large sitting room, with a table and a bowl of tangerines on top, sliding doors separating the bedroom, where two large futons were folded, waiting for their occupants. Last time the two had stayed in the family room with Iwaizumi's cousins; they couldn't just let middle schoolers on their own. But _Iwaizumi_ was the one surprised, looking around for some sort of sign that they'd be sharing this room with his family. "... What's with the room? Maybe they made some kind of mistake." He found none, and then he felt Oikawa's hands on him, his thumbs digging into Iwaizumi's back. "You're not the _only_ one with connections. I asked your aunt," Oikawa replied, his hands worked over Iwaizumi's trapezius in a kneading fashion, making it hard for Iwaizumi to actually form a reply.

"Mnh. That's kinda... _perfect_ , actually." Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder, his eyelids closing briefly on reflex as Oikawa snuck in a fleeting, sweet kiss. Oikawa was quick to press his body against his counterpart's, hands sliding down between them until they lasted on his hips, his lips brushing over Iwaizumi's now reddened, rust-colored cheek. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa from over his shoulder, his hand calmly lifting to stroke his fingers along the underside of his chin. "Change into your yukata."

Oikawa smiled brilliantly, nuzzling into his friend's palm. " _Someone's_ eager. You've been wanting to see me in one too?" The brunette flirted, dipping his lips against the groove between Iwaizumi's fingers, until his chin was forced up by Iwaizumi's thumb and forefinger.

"It's the first time I'm _really_ looking at you, so... yeah. I wanna see." He released his gentle grip and let his hand slip to his sides, brushing Oikawa off before starting to undress right in front of Oikawa. What had changed since middle school? How had Iwaizumi begun to see Oikawa in a different light? How did Oikawa get so _lucky_? Oikawa's hands shot over his shirt and he unbuttoned it quickly to make up for lost time, watching Iwaizumi's shirt ride up inch by inch. The wing spiker looked like a seasoned veteran from the bulk of his body, his back muscles taut as they displayed for Oikawa, his arms thick, his legs toned, Oikawa getting a better look when Iwa's shorts fell to the floor.

" _Wow_... no matter how many times I see you, I never get used to it," Oikawa watched his friend turn around as he slid his arms through each of the sleeves of his yukata, pulling the material over his shoulders. "Cut it out _,"_ Iwaizumi curtly replied, knowing he was in trouble as soon as he felt his ears burning. Oikawa flat out grinned and continued undressing himself, letting his pants drop to the floor. "Aw, Iwa-chan's getting _shy_? Does it have something to do with the fact that the only thing separating us is a thin lil' robe?" Oikawa was last to draw up his yukata around himself, the material doing nothing to hide his well developed physique over the years. Iwaizumi took his eyes off of him long enough to roll them, blindly reaching for his belt to tie it around his waist.

"Seriously, _when_ are you going to stop calling me that? 's gross."

Iwaizumi had complained before, which only made Oikawa want to call him by that even more. He shrugged, sitting down on a cushion on one side of the table, his obi fitted trim across his waist. "If you wanna move on to first name basis, I'm fine with that," was Oikawa's condition, patting the cushion next to him. The v-line of the robe's neck was deep, showing off the contour of Oikawa's midline, a little more than Iwaizumi was comfortable with, while his own was conservatively drawn higher.

He didn't want others to see how sexy Oikawa looked in it, and the strange, foreign feeling of jealousy revolted him.

Iwaizumi sat where he was invited, watching Oikawa recline back onto the palms of his hand, showing off more of his body in the haphazard way he wore his yukata. Iwaizumi tried to relax, but the thought of Oikawa calling him by his first name got him nervous. "What's with _that_? Then it'd be like we're _dating_."

Oikawa sat up a little more, until the closeness of his face had Iwaizumi shying away from it. "Aren't we?" he murmured softly, his hand reaching for Iwaizumi's, guiding his fingers onto his revealed chest, sneaking them underneath the yukata to let Iwaizumi touch a nipple. Even as he found it and squeezed it gently between his fingers, watching Oikawa suck in a deep breath, he knew asking something like that and _doing_ something like this was unfair.

"... If you would've told me back in Junior High that we'd be _like this_ , I would've hit you." He instead replied, moving in on those sweet lips of Oikawa's until they squished against his own, automatically opening to let Iwaizumi's tongue in. Oikawa made him forget that they were in yukata, and it'd be hard to hide a boner with so little covering them. He forgot that his Aunt would be coming in any time soon with dinner. He knew Oikawa's nipple was pink, and turned rosy after enough stimulation, and the fact that he couldn't directly see it right now was maddening, giving Oikawa a loving pinch and feeling the setter's chest arch into his palm in response. Iwaizumi broke the kiss and pulled away, clearing his throat as Oikawa pushed forward to peck along Iwaizumi's neck.

" _Hajime."_

Iwaizumi's body locked up. He'd never heard his name like that before, not out of Oikawa, not out of anyone, and it thrilled him to no end. He tilted his head to the other side, giving Oikawa full access to his neck, feeling the kisses last longer, feeling those lips suckle around a few spots until he was sure the skin he sucked was as pink as Oikawa's nipple. Oikawa's hand was stroking up his thigh, and he could feel the blunt fingernails scratch back down to tease him. Iwaizumi's thigh twitched, spreading.

"We cooked your _favorite, 'kawa-chan!"_ Iwaizumi's aunt proudly announced as she slid the screen door open, walking in on Oikawa being roughly shoved away.

"Oh, play _nice_ you two! Or else I'll have to separate you." She scolded lightheartedly, bringing in the food to set on their table. Wide-eyed, Iwaizumi panted harshly, trying to will the heat down from his face as he tugged his yukata up over his shoulder, fixing it. Oikawa rubbed his cheek, pouting as he pulled himself up and sat at the table, stubbornly close to Iwaizumi despite the look that clearly said, _Not in front of my Aunt, you prick._

It really _was_ Oikawa's favorite food though, which had Iwaizumi sighing in relief once the attention was off him. "It looks amazing, Auntie! Smells good, too." She practically glowed from the compliment, and Iwaizumi noticed their portions were even larger than normal, which added to the large amount of food they'd get anyway. "Enjoy~ Feel free to use the springs when you're done, I'll come by for the dishes and lay out your bedding." She held her tray close and waved them off, leaving the two after she received her thanks simultaneously from the two teens.

"She really likes you," Iwaizumi mentioned as he picked up his rice bowl, automatically going for the specialty food in the area, crab. "Of _course_ she likes me, and so do the rest of my future _in-laws_." Oikawa had his phone out, taking a picture of the spread before them, then giving his favorite person time to pose. He looked down at his phone with a grin, lifting it up again to attempt a selfie. He tugged his yukata down a bit before showing off his peace sign, interrupted when Iwaizumi's hand shot out to roughly pull the material back over his shoulder. " _Jeeez_. You really don't like it when I show off to others, do you?"

"They don't need to see your _chest."_ That was true. Oikawa still couldn't help but feel happy that Iwaizumi had passed his little test, taking the selfie before uploading all the pictures and starting on his dinner.

The two ate until they were thoroughly stuffed, both of them lazing about on the floor. It was bad form, but the two were on vacation, and they were relaxing. "Mmh... now that I'm full, 'm definitely ready for some hot spring sex..." Oikawa started bluntly, his head tilting toward Iwaizumi, who pushed himself up. "Yeah _right._ We're not having sex where other people bathe."

"E- _EH_? But why else are we here? Iwa-chan, wuh-wait! Don't leave without me!"

The two left their room and walked through the inn, greeting a few of Iwaizumi's family as they passed. Oikawa was determined to pout the whole way to the dressing room, and once he'd gotten his fill of watching Iwaizumi strip out of his yukata, his disposition brightened a little.

"Hooooh! Water's always so _hot_ , here." Oikawa felt nostalgia running through him as he stepped into the bath, following Iwaizumi, who'd chosen a seat near the rim. Oikawa's skin was more fair, and reddened quickly, more prickly sensitive to the heat. He wiggled more of his body under the surface, until it was just his head popping out of the water, and he was wading close to the darker skinned athlete, who promptly lifted his arms up above the edge of the rocks, inadvertently showing off the strength of his arms. Oikawa could already feel himself getting hard, which just added to the nostalgia.

"Iwa-chan was pretty cute back then, but - - _this_ Iwa-chan is about a hundred times sexier. I wouldn't know what to _do_ with my middle schooler self."

Iwaizumi felt hands on his knees, and he shifted, watching Oikawa float in the water until his butt was poking out of the water behind him. He laughed, head inclining to the side. "You weren't into me in middle school."

Oikawa scoffed. "Uh. _Yeah_ I was," he reassured, which was worth all of the confusion on Iwaizumi's face. But then Iwaizumi started looking sad, thinking about how long it'd taken for them to reach this point, and how long Oikawa had gone with his feelings unrequited. Oikawa quickly lifted off his knees, the water catching him as he fell forward to clap his hands over his friend's broad shoulders. "Oi, what's that face for? There's nothing to be sad about. You and me are fine now, that's all that matters. It's not like I didn't get my happy ending, y'know."

Iwaizumi's frown deepened, and he averted his eyes childishly.

"I know, it's just... maybe I would've... gotten your _firsts_."

Hands tightened over Iwaizumi's shoulders, and something changed in Oikawa's expression. It was a smile, dark in nature, that had Iwaizumi looking back up as his bare hips were straddled, and Oikawa's arms were looped over his shoulders. "There's still _one_ thing I've never done."

Iwaizumi looked disgusted. He didn't have very high expectations of the _first_ Oikawa was suggesting they experience together.

"Iwa-chan needs to wipe that silly look off his face before I rescind my offer." Oikawa kissed his cheek, and settled further on his lap. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's hard-on brush against his abdomen underneath the water.

Oikawa's fingers curled at the back of Iwaizumi's neck, and his nose brushed over his tanned counterpart's. "I've never taken it up the ass before," his voice was silky, inviting. Iwaizumi's arms awkwardly slid back into the water, and his hands cupped Oikawa's waist.

"Is that even an option?" Iwaizumi asked suspiciously, earning a chuckle hot enough to get his toes curling. "Anything for _you,_ " Oikawa nibbled on an earlobe, and Iwaizumi sank further into the water, until Oikawa's very naked ass was settling over his crotch, and he had every instinct to push back up.

After they'd soaked and dried off, throwing their yukata back on, it was a mad dash back to their room. Their table was cleared and the futons were laid out in the next room, the two stumbling down on top of it as they kissed and wrestled for a chance to be on top. Oikawa _let_ his crush win, underneath him as Iwaizumi's hands fluttered underneath the setter's yukata, groping his chest by the handfuls as they kissed. Iwaizumi's lips pulled from Oikawa's and a trail of saliva thinned out between him as he took in the sight of his flushed partner, who for once looked unsure, and it turned Iwa on to no end. "It really _does_ look good on you. The yukata." He breathed, pulling one hand out to reach for the apparent bulge, squeezing it as Oikawa threw his head back with a grunt, dizzy with need and unable to respond to the compliment.

Iwaizumi flipped Oikawa onto his abdomen and leaned over him, reaching for Oikawa's bag because he _knew_ the brunette would come prepared. Sure enough, he found copious amounts of lube and no condoms he dryly remarked to himself. He spread the substance over his fingers and yanked up the yukata over Oikawa's ass, watching him lift his hips in response, his chest low on the futon.

"... Spread your legs," Iwaizumi tried giving an order, watching those trembling thighs open up for him slowly. He grabbed one ass cheek and spread it away from the center, before his lubed fingers prodded the entrance, smearing the lube, and the tip of his finger was slowly edging inside. Oikawa sputtered into his hands as he felt the first finger dip in and out, trying to will himself to relax as Iwaizumi started spreading him open. The ravenette wasn't sure what to do with this new Oikawa, who shuddered with each push of his finger, and who felt so warm and soft inside that he felt this irrepressible need to fill him with more.

Iwaizumi leaned in, panting hotly against an asscheek, watching his finger disappear slowly in to the knuckle. "You okay?" He kissed him, pulling his finger back out an inch, then stroking his way back in.

Oikawa nodded, sticking his ass further back against Iwaizumi's hand. Iwaizumi groped more ass and teased his second finger in, letting Oikawa adjust to it until he could feel those toned hips gyrating back into his hand with each steady pump of his fingers. Oikawa was actually _riding_ the two digits, Iwaizumi stopping his movements experimentally just to watch that ass back up and swallow his fingers. Oikawa's face turned to the side, watching Iwaizumi from over his shoulders, huffing redfaced into the blankets.

"How long are you gonna wait before you put it in, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa breathed heavily, squeezing around Iwaizumi's fingers for emphasis.

Iwaizumi thrust his fingers in hard as a reward, or punishment, and Oikawa whined raggedly. "I kinda _love_ seeing you like this, Shitty-kawa. You're really feeling it here." Iwaizumi curled his fingers like he was stroking underneath a kitten's chin, and Oikawa's ass shook hard, his dick leaking profusely below them.

" _Oohh_ go - - _good_ , it's good, ri-right in there." Oikawa was lost on words at this point, barely noticing Iwaizumi stroking his hand over his cock and adding more lube, until his thick cock was glistening. One hand kept Oikawa's cheek spread and the other directed himself inside, pressing the fat tip into Oikawa's puckered entrance. Oikawa tensed and Iwaizumi leaned over, kissing an exposed shoulder, looking down between them as the tip was the first to be taken in. He couldn't believe something could be so tight and warm around his cock. The girl he'd fucked couldn't even compare to the way Oikawa's ass enveloped him, and it took a lot of self control not to ram the rest of it in when Oikawa sobbed so hellishly good. Iwaizumi slowly pressed in further, feeling more of Oikawa give way until his ass opened for him, Iwaizumi's hands joining his on the bedspread beneath.

"You okay?" Iwaizumi repeated, unsure, looking down at the built teen below him, who definitely looked too brawny to be the type to take it in the ass, but Oikawa looked no less gorgeous underneath him, pleasurably suffering as his best friend's cock stretched him. "'m good," he breathed after a while, his strong hands both wrapping around Iwaizumi's wrists. Finally he'd managed to push his cock fully inside, stuffing in that extra fat inch to make Oikawa croon, before he was pulling out and moving in a gentle rhythm. The excess lube made the area that much more noisy, and Iwaizumi couldn't distract himself from the lewd, squelching sounds Oikawa's ass made as Iwaizumi clapped his hips against it. "G-God, that sound's driving me _crazy_ ," Oikawa groaned, biting down on his lip as he closed his eyes and let himself hear more. That perfect ass of his bounced with each impact, Iwaizumi driving in at a pace the two were slowly becoming addicted to, until Oikawa was moving himself back against the intrusion. Hisses and uncomfortable grunts were becoming slow drips of syrup out of Oikawa, who was growing louder and louder with each thrust, unable to contain the new found pleasure. He gripped Iwaizumi's wrists tighter, spread his legs out and took what Iwaizumi gave him, who was fueled on by Oikawa's obvious display of submission.

"You like... being fucked?" Iwaizumi asked into his ear, nibbling along the edge of it. "Tooru?"

Oikawa moaned from that alone, his fingers weakening their grips around Iwaizumi's wrist as his ass was pummeled into, eliciting sharp cries from the usually dominant setter. " _Hajime - - Ha - jimee,"_ he called his name until Iwaizumi was sure he'd explode right then and there. He snuck his hands underneath Oikawa's arms and hoisted him up until the two were both sitting on their knees, Oikawa's body melting back against Iwaizumi's thrusts as he was held tightly. Iwaizumi aggressively palmed his chest, the other finding Oikawa's dripping cock staining his yukata, giving it firm, fast strokes as Oikawa came hard, surging inside Iwaizumi's grip, his ass spasming around Iwaizumi's cock. His hand left the throbbing organ and he pistoned himself harder into Oikawa, before his own body was taught with desire, and he was spilling inside the brunette.

The two sat there like that, collecting their breath until Iwaizumi pulled out oh-so slowly, and the two were slowly climbing into the futon beneath them. The pillows were brought closer together, one futon overlapping the other, but more importantly Oikawa was using Iwaizumi's chest as a pillow, forcing the other to open up his arms for him. It didn't take too much persuading, at that.

* * *

"... Iwa-chan, you asleep?"

Junior high Iwaizumi debated ignoring him, turning onto his back as he released a sigh. " _Yes,_ " he replied sarcastically, earning a breathy laugh out of his injured friend.

Oikawa fiddled with his futon, which was strategically placed an entire foot from Iwa's, his face turning towards his friend's in the darkness. "I had a lot of fun today. Food was _really_ good... n' the water was really hot. Hot springs are _great_."

Iwaizumi could hear the happiness in his friend's voice, and he displayed his own grin, though Oikawa probably couldn't see it. "Yeah, it was fun, huh? Usually you go with your family or girlfriend, but... I'm glad you didn't mind coming with me."

He could almost see Oikawa resolutely shaking his head. "I wouldn't wanna come with anyone else _but_ you, Iwa-chan."

The darker haired male let it sit, before grumbling crossly, "You're creepy. No guy wants to hear that from another guy."

"You're _meeeean,_ " Oikawa complained, rolling up in his covers in a makeshift burrito. "When are we gonna come back again?"

Iwaizumi shrugged in his blankets, his head tilting toward Oikawa. "We're gonna be busy with volleyball, and getting into Aoba. I don't know."

"Let's make it a promise to come back. Just you and me." Oikawa replied, reaching about between them with his pinky finger. "Pinky, pinky!" Oikawa knew they were old for that kind of thing, but Iwaizumi being as suspicious as he was, reached out with his pinky, and the two found each other, squeezing softly. He thought about the charm that came with holding your breath over the bridge.

"Okay. Just you and me."

He knew they'd be together for a long time.


End file.
